(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic power interrupting system for a vehicular control circuit.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A power supply system for the vehicular control circuit according to the prior art may be left as it is with the key switch being ON.
In case the engine stalls (or stops), the key switch could be left ON.
In other words, there is known an emergency engine stop system. In this system, fuel injections by fuel injection valves are interrupted in response to either an emergency stop signal which is automatically issued or an emergency signal coming from a kill switch to be operated by the driver which switch is either attached to the vicinity of the grip of the handle of an motorcycle so that it may be operated by the driver or turned off when the driver leaves the body of a snowmobile because the driver and the snowmobile body are bound with a rope or the like. If the kill switch is turned off, the key switch could be left ON.
This raises in the prior art a problem that the battery is caused to die by leaving the key switch ON.